Utilizing complimentary clinical and laboratory investigation, we will investigate the characteristics of neovascularization in the anterior segment of the eye. The methods will include fluorophotometry and fluorescin angiography. Scanning electron microsopy will be utilized in a continuing study of the morphology of the trabecular meshwork associated with primary and secondary glaucoma; with the application of laser energy; and with application of topical steroid in experimental animals.